<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echinate aftertaste by manciissuperior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496900">Echinate aftertaste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior'>manciissuperior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE MENTIONED ONLY, Colours, Inspired by Music, M/M, Roses, Synesthesia, a lot of green, a lot of metaphors, all characters are just mentioned not named, all relationships are just mentioned, everyone is just colours nothing more, everything is just mentioned, green - Freeform, mentioned love interest, poetic i guess, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not as green as he should have been, - Clay, the green vain king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echinate aftertaste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuk/gifts">yuuk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoluwuqueen/gifts">smoluwuqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>although this might seem rushed, it isnt - but its my shortest work that i spent time on<br/>thank you so much for clicking on it - i hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He was vain, vainer than vanity - He, the vain king.<br/>
And he was green — like the grass, a scarf, or a remnant of a plastic balloon stuck in the mud. He was greener than green - He, the vain, and green king.<br/>
He was gentle and soft — like the quilt that drew a dream to his eyes every night, yet he was the thickest nail in the wall — He, the strong, green vain king.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't a king for long — he found himself as a whole in the stomach of power, which swallowed him in the blink of an eye. Which made him believe he was worth something — yet it didn’t treat him more than anything. <br/>
He gave his empire for it — he gave it for a feeling that barely survived in him and oh, oh how much he regretted it.<br/>
But he didn't say it. The vain king does not make a mistake. The vain king is never wrong. The vain king will always remain king, even without an empire.</p><p> </p><p>He was green, too - like envy itself. He was green - He, the vain king.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He was alone - he felt alone. He felt alone in the huge hall that was once his home. Once.<br/>
There was one thing left for him - which was never his. The Rose. Oh, the rose. His sweet rose he never wanted to let go - why would he? <br/>
He felt like it was his own, nowhere near was it his — yet he defended it, defended it, and loved it, unconditionally.<br/>
He, the vain king - loved his first and last love for as long as he could. What never ended - his love was eternal, like the flame, the flame that burned his home. Which left only a cloud of dust in the sky. The flame that took everything from him - the flame that only left his rose. The flame that raged in him as his castle collapsed into nothing and became equal to the earth. His flame, his flame that made him what he was, He, the vain king.</p><p> </p><p>His sigh was deeper than any others' — always circling the air from the depths of his lungs as if he had cultivated and shaped it on the way. As if he had painted his way to his trachea with a brush as if he had embraced that two-second time — only for sighing. For the sigh, he never really let go of.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my rose, the most beautiful of mine, the most fragrant piece of my garden, the most beautiful specimen I have ever been brave enough to pick up from the ground. There is a saying that everyone tears out the nicest first, and I would have done that too - but oh, oh how I don’t mind not doing it. You were fabulous, like the Sun and its followers who never left it there — you were more beautiful than the stars that shine in our faces every night… You were the one I longed for and could never grab, even like the most precious treasure. <br/>
You worth more than the Moon, you worth more than every pair of eyes peeking up above that experience through us - you are so much more, more, oh how much of them all. I longed, I longed — but I only looked at you from a distance where you could barely see me, yet you knew I was the one, the vain king, waiting for you to fill my mind outside of myself. </p><p>You were red - like the blood that floods my veins and guides me inside. You were red to me I - and I was yellow to you, I couldn't have been green, you were too gentle for that. We should have made orange - but we melted blue. We were blue, scratched, and weak, but blue. We were bluer than the blue of the sky — bluer than the canvas of the starry sky. We were blue. ”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>And he was blue - He, the green vain king.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it &lt;3<br/>feedback is appreciated !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>